El despertar de la bestia del trueno
by Eire Gori-Gori
Summary: Hak recuerda varios momentos que tuvieron lugar después de su declaración de amor. La intensidad de sus sentimientos llega al punto de no poder medirse solamente con palabras y decide demostrarle a su querida pelirroja otra forma de expresión. One-Shot. Lemon!
**Los persnajes de Akatsuki no Yona pertenecen a Misuho Kusanagi, simplemente los tomé prestados para crear esta historia.**

* * *

Definitivamente ya no podía aguantar más. Llevaba demasiado reprimiendo sus instintos, estar a su lado era una agonía dulce que le volvía loco.

Un par de meses atrás había cogido el valor de confesar sus sentimientos a su amada pelirroja puesto que había llegado al punto que no podía actuar con normalidad ya que sus sentimientos lo desbordan. Aquella tarde de primavera quedará grabada en su memoria como uno de los momentos más felices de su vida.

Acompañó a la princesa al bosque a recoger madera para la noche y en la orilla del río decidió confesarse, claro y directo. Yona te quiero. Ni más ni menos.

La pelirroja pareció no entender a qué se refería, pues Hak siempre le había tomado el pelo con temas así, hasta que vio la cara de éste. Ésta vez iba en serio, fue entonces cuando la joven se ruborizó, dejando caer los leños que llevaba en brazos y quedándose de pie sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Lo que sucedió después fue todo muy rápido, Hak no sabe cómo acabó yendo a abrazar a su princesa y a susurrarle las mágicas palabras al oído, como queriendo confirmar sus sentimientos. Yona correspondió al abrazo, y al cabo de unos momentos también abrió su corazón al hombre que siempre había estado a su lado.

Dos meses habían pasado desde entonces, durante ése tiempo la joven pareja estrechó su relación, valorando aún más que antes los momentos que pasaban juntos, poco a poco fueron rompiendo barreras y dejando a un lado la vergüenza.

En un principio el grupo de dragones y Yoon se quedaron estupefactos con la noticia, pero al poco aceptaron la nueva situación y bromeaban sobre la nueva pareja, hecho que hacía sonrojar a Yona ocasionando que se viera más hermosa de lo que era. Porque su pelirroja era hermosa.

Hak se recreaba cada vez que pasaba la mano por el cabello de fuego de ella, su tacto y olor lo tranquilizaban. Los ojos de Yona, de ése tono violeta misterioso hacían que Hak perdiera la noción del tiempo cuando los observaba. La piel de la princesa era suave y nívea, él ex-general adoraba rozar su cara y notar su tacto. Los labios de Yona eran una fuente incesante de deseo para la bestia del trueno, se habían besado en contadas ocasiones, pero a cada beso Hak notaba crecer una sensación en su vientre que se expandía por el resto de su cuerpo.

Deseo.

Deseo que llevaba conteniendo demasiado tiempo, la última vez que tuvo que controlar sus actos fue pocos días antes, después de estar en un pueblo ayudando a un grupo de gente a conseguir alimentos, los pueblerinos cedieron una casucha para que el grupo de dragones descansara un par de noches.

La casucha tenía 3 habitaciones, y por vez primera se decidió que Hak y Yona dormirían juntos.

Esa decisión causó que la princesa estuviera más nerviosa de lo normal a medida que pasaba el día, hablaba muy rápido, gesticulaba demasiado con las manos, olvidaba objetos en sitios que no pertocaba...Aunque y compartieron saco de dormir un par de veces en el pasado, ésta era la primera vez que dormirían juntos como pareja.

Hak por su parte tenía la cabeza en las nubes, compartir cama con Yona siendo ésta su novia podía ser la experiencia más intensa de los últimos tiempos.

Una vez que llegó la noche, el grupo se despidió y cada uno se dirigió al cuarto que le había tocado. Hak abrió la puerta de su habitación y ahí la vio. Sentada en la cama, acabando de descalzarse y con la mirada fija en el suelo, la luz que entraba por la pequeña ventana provocaba destellos rojizos en su cabello, e iluminaba su dulce rostro.

Se notaba que estaba nerviosa, así que la bestia del trueno entró en el cuarto con naturalidad, se sentó al otro lado de la cama e intentó charlar un poco con la inquieta chica.

Al cabo de un rato de charla y bromas, ambos se relajaron. Se miraron y se tumbaron bajo la colcha, juntos. Yona se echó de lado y Hak le preguntó si podía abrazarla.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, la pelirroja aceptó, se acomodaron en posición de cucharita, en silencio, notando la respiración el uno del otro, disfrutando de su presencia y de la oportunidad de estar tan próximos.

Hak notaba los pies fríos de la princesa, así que movió los suyos hasta ponerlos debajo de los de ella para darle calor. Yona lo agradeció, y se giró para estar cara a cara con él.

En ese momento la oji-violeta hizo algo que no había sido capaz hasta entonces, tomar la iniciativa para besar a su novio. Posó un suave beso en los labios de él, despertando la verdadera bestia que Hak llevaba dentro.

El de la tribu del viento acarició la pálida y suave piel de su amada y se acercó a esos labios que lo enloquecían, primero sólo los rozó un poco, pero una sensación se expandía por todo su ser y acabó aprisionando los labios de la princesa entre lo suyos. Yona se dejó guiar, dejando que Hak se pusiera encima de ella. Notaba su peso, todo su cuerpo, el vientre duro y bien formado, el amplio pecho de su querido...Hak por su parte inició un beso más húmedo, entreabriendo la boca y empezando a explorar la de su amada. Algo se había apoderado de él en ese instante La necesidad por sentirse más próximo al cuerpo de Yona lo llevó a agarrar la cintura de ésta y presionarla contra

si mismo, notando las formas del pequeño cuerpo de la princesa.

EL pulsó se le aceleró e inconscientemente pasó los dedos por la clavícula desnuda de ella. De los labios de la oji-violeta escapó un gemido, un gemido que hizo que se le nublara la vista al hombre que tenía encima. Hak cogió el cuello de la camisa de ella y lo deslizó hasta dejar a la vista el nacimiento del pecho femenino. Se incorporó y observó, ella estaba estirada, con una porción de piel exquisita al descubierto, sonrojada y con la respiración acelerada.

Lo miraba con ojos acuosos por la emoción, pero entonces él decidió parar el ritmo de sus actos. Le recolocó la camisa de dormir y le dio un beso en la frente antes de volverse a tumbar a su lado y dormirse abrazado a ella.

Desde luego le había costado controlarse, pero lo había hecho. Hak pensaba que si algo debía ocurrir entre la princesa y él, debía ser en un momento adecuado, no en medio de un viaje en una casucha polvorienta. Eso es lo que había pensado en aquel momento, pero ahora mismo su opinión era totalmente diferente.

Volviendo al mundo real después de la avalancha de recuerdos, se adentró en el bosque, buscó con la mirada el vestido rosado que ella solía llevar, y la encontró de cuclillas en el suelo, recogiendo hierbas medicinales para Yoon.

Al verlo, ella se puso de pie e intentó decir algo, pero fue interrumpida. La bestia la había acorralado contra el tronco de un árbol, ella podía ver el deseo reflejado en la mirada celeste de él.

Hak la cogió suavemente por la barbilla y la besó, un beso que empezaba lento y suave, como para saborear el momento, pero poco a poco se tornó un beso profundo y ansioso.

Yona se dejaba hacer, e incluso puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hak, haciendo que ambos estuvieran más cercanos. Hak al ver la respuesta de la princesa, puso una pierna entre las de ella y la acomodó hasta que la pelirroja dejó de tocar el suelo, estaba literalmente sentada en una de las piernas de él.

El castaño empezó a deslizar una mano por el cuerpo de su pareja, primero acarició suavemente su nuca, siguió recorriendo su hombro, la ya conocida clavícula y paró justo encima de su pecho. En ese momento detuvo el beso y la miró a los ojos, como preguntándose si debía seguir, entonces ella le dedicó una sonrisa y lo volvió a besar a modo de respuesta. Hak ya no obedecía a pensamientos lógicos, simplemente se dejaba llevar por su deseo. Quería hacer feliz a la chica que tenía entre sus brazos, quería sentirla, notar su calor, amarla.

La cargó en brazos y la tumbó delicadamente en un una clariana donde la hierba era verde y esponjosa, ella estaba encantada con la dulzura que estaba recibiendo. El castaño dejó caer suavemente su cuerpo encima del de su amada y empezó a marcar un camino de besos desde la oreja hasta la clavícula, causando que su bella acompañante jadeara suavemente.

Siguió descendiendo lentamente hasta toparse con un trozo de tela, la apartó con suavidad y llegó a uno de los pechos de la princesa. La miró a los ojos. Yona estaba roja como un tomate, era tan tierna...Cariñosamente la mano masculina se posó sobre el mullido pecho liberado y empezó a acariciarlo, arrancando suaves gemidos femeninos.

Todo siguió su curso natural, Hak descubrió porciones de piel que nunca había visto antes, tocó y acarició todos los recovecos que la princesa iba descubriéndole.

Llegó el momento en que Yona se había relajado y también pasaba sus manos por la musculosa espalda de su querido, desde luego la imagen de Hak casi sin ropa era una alegría para la vista.

Al cabo de un rato, Hak ya no podía controlar más sus impulsos, necesitaba más de aquel cuerpo femenino que tanto adoraba.

Suavemente deslizó una mano entre las piernas de la princesa, encontrándose con su intimidad, húmeda y cálida. Acarició la fina piel del interior del muslo mientras Yona arqueaba su espalda, en una súplica muda por un contacto más directo. Fue entonces cuando introdujo un dedo en la calidez de su amada, causando que ésta empezará a mecer suavemente sus caderas. Así permanecieron un tiempo, él, explorando la fuente de sus deseos y ella aprendiendo a disfrutar de esas nuevas sensaciones electrizantes que recorrían su cuerpo.

Hak no dejaba de besar suavemente las formas femeninas que reposaban en de la hierba, en especial la zona del vientre, liso y apetecible, tan apetecible que no podía evitar rozar la deliciosa piel blanquecina con sus dientes de vez en cuando.

Cuando la temperatura subió hasta niveles insoportables, Hak decidió deshacerse de la única prenda que tapaba su hombría.

Yona se sonrojó más que nunca al observar por primera vez el cuerpo de su amado. Desde luego era una chica afortunada, el hombre que tenía delante era atento, inesperadamente dulce y muy, muy bello.

Después de dudar durante un segundo, la princesa decidió que aquél era el hombre de su vida, quien siempre la había cuidado y a quien quería entregarse en alma y cuerpo.

La bestia del trueno dirigió su mirada hacia los ojos de su princesa, esperando encontrar miedo o dudas, por el contrario se topó con un mirar dulce y seguro.

Habiéndose desvanecido las dudas, Hak acercó su virilidad a la entrada del paraíso que tanto ansiaba.

Primero introdujo la punta de su miembro y poco a poco fue adentrándose hasta que sus cuerpos se enlazaron finalmente.

Se quedaron quietos unos instantes, mirándose, cogiéndose de las manos, hasta que los cuerpos se acostumbraron el uno al otro, fue entonces cuando el castaño empezó a mecer suavemente y con mucho cuidado sus caderas.

La sensación que le producía ser uno con su amada no era comparable a nada de este mundo, se sentía cálido, confortable y seguro. Seguro de que ella era la persona con quien iba a estar toda su vida, a quien amaría cada día más y a quien cuidaría por siempre. Así pues sus pensamientos y la plenitud que sentía su cuerpo le provocaron una gran oleada de placer.

Notaba como si la temperatura hubiese aumentado y como la zona íntima de su amada se contraía alrededor de su masculinidad, aumentando la fricción entre sus intimidades.

Después de años de espera, de batallas duras, de superar barreras que iban en contra de la joven pareja. Después de todo, disfrutaron por vez primera del climax de su amor.

Cuando los escalofríos cesaron y los cuerpos de ambos se relajaron se relajaron, Hak se tumbó al lado de la pelirroja, acariciando esa cara que tanto adoraba y dándole un suave y dulce beso en los labios. Yona se acomodó en su pecho, sintiendo el latir del corazón masculino, sintiéndose completamente viva y feliz después de haberse amado más allá de las palabras. Y así, con el cantar de los pájaros de fondo y el tenue sonido del río, se quedaron dormidos, entrelazados y con vistas a un nuevo futuro que se abría para ellos dos.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí este fic. He intentado plasmar como pensaría Hak en una situación así, es mi primer lemon con ésta pareja y tampoco quería hacer algo muy explícito ya que no lo veía necesario. Y como siempre, opiniones, quejas, apreciaciones...Todo es bienvenido! Si veo que este fic tiene algo de éxito, seguramente siga escribiendo sobre éste anime que me tuvo enamorada desde el inicio :)**


End file.
